The technological advances in video cassette recorders (VCRs) have increased their versatility and have led to the use of VCRs in a wide range of applications. One such application is the video recording of an action sequence, such as a sporting event, for later review and analysis. Action sequences that lend themselves to video recording for detailed analysis include the operation of machines, the physical movements of workers at a workplace, and the performance of athletic teams.
During the study and analysis of actions recorded on video cassettes, the operator of the VCR generally needs to view various sections of the recording repeatedly to see and fully understand the sequence of the action. To accomplish repeated playback, the VCR operator must use a control unit to alternate the function with the playback function. This is typically accomplished with a standard hand-held remote control unit having a plurality of push buttons for controlling the various VCR playback functions.
In some situations requiring repeated playback of video recordings, it may be desirable or necessary for the viewer to use his hands for other tasks while operating the VCR. For example, a video recording of an athletic team in action may be shown for instructional purposes. In this situation, an athletic coach may be operating the VCR to show a play repeatedly, by using the VCR functions of reverse and slow motion, while writing notes with his hand or using a pointer to focus the attention of the audience on a particular aspect of the action being studied.
Therefore, a need has been identified for a VCR remote control system that provides a viewer with control over the various video playback functions of the VCR while the viewer performs other tasks with his hands.